Dust Covered Bookshelf
by SilentVoiceatDiamondsCreek
Summary: Hellsing is now in Washington! New chapter uploaded! FF.net is playing with my formating! (Throws fit and throws things at site)
1. Connect the Dots

Author's Note: If I had a tail I'd wag it, I finally wrote a Hellsing fic! Integra has to fly to Washington to do a joint work effort in flushing out a cult of freak and true vampires that have been running a muck in the city! Will the organizations work together, and will they maybe even teach Integra that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, or a vampire by the way they look. AxI! You knew that was coming.

Dust on the Bookshelf

Chapter 1

"Damn all!" Integra said a she slammed the letter on her desk. "I'd rather go to Rome than go there, any where but there!"

"I agree with you Sir Integra," her butler said as he slipped the paper from her grasp before she destroyed it further. "But it seems that we must go."

"Bloody hell," Integra said as she stood and walked out of her office, anger radiating off of her like a furnace giving off heat. She stalked down the hallway like an angry lioness would stalk her prey, only she wasn't looking for anyone, only to get to the target range and blow a few targets to pieces. When she arrived she found Seras working with a 9mm Glock, drawing a happy face into the target with her bullets.

Seras notice the woman come in and immediately put her gun down and stood at attention, waiting to see what she wanted, if anything.

"At ease Seras, I'm only here to blow off some steam," Integra said as she took out her 9mm Berretta, a near identical gun to the one Seras was using, and called up a target. After the first round Seras said something.

"Sir, pardon if I intrude on the wrong grounds, but what is troubling you?" Seras asked as she reloaded her own gun.

"We've received a request from the United State to join them in hunting down a cult of vampires that have been running havoc in Washington," Integra answered. "The thought of having to step into that country makes my insides tie themselves into knots."

"It's really not that bad," Seras said as she started shoot what looked like a fish into the targets midsection.

Integra watched as the young vampire played a demented version of connect the dots for a moment until she ran out of ammo and continued what she was saying. "What do you mean it really isn't that bad?"

"I mean that America isn't really as trashy and crazy as many people say," Seras said as she reloaded her gun, "It's actually quite a nice place, with many natural wonders that you can't find here in England."

"You act as though you've been there," Integra said as she aimed her gun at the targets head area, giving it a nose ring hole and one for its lip. She started shooting a cross into the face when she and Seras ran out of ammo.

"It looks like something that Jan guy wore," Seras said.

"Why do you think I was doing it, and it's not like mine is very strange," Integra said as she looked over at Seras's target, which now had a crazy looking hair cut. Seras grinned with a silly face.

"And to your comment about me sounding like I've been there," Seras said as she started to put her gun away, "I have, I went there a few years ago to visit relatives before coming back and starting my police training. I haven't been to Washington specifically, but I've been to Oregon, which is just underneath it."

"Lovely," Integra said sourly as she called up a new target and blew its face out with the rest of the round she had. Seras only watched for a moment before slipping silently out of the room.

«

Author Note: Erm, okay not the best chapter for a start off, but you get the point right? We meet the American characters next chapter. Hope you like, review please!


	2. Eric, Ivy, Seth, and Victor

Author Note: Now we meet the Americans! All of them are my OCs and I love them to death and back. I'll figure out how to get drawings of them up on the net soon so you can see what they look like in their cool outfits. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer (Since I forgot it last time) Own nothing accept my OCs! Then again probably not them either…

Chapter 2

The sound of a gun going off was the only thing that could be heard on that dark night. The bullet whizzed by and ricocheted off a lamp post, embedding itself into the dark being that it had been intent to kill. Four people walked out from the shadows, one kneeling down to inspect the dust that cover the ground while the other three stood watch.

"Nice shot Ivy," said one of the men.

"You doubted me?" The woman named Ivy said in a low silky voice.

"When you were aiming in the opposite direction of the target anyone would begin to doubt," said the same man."Ivy knows what she's doing," said the man inspecting the dust, "She's been doing it for a long time." He reached out and picked something up. "Bingo." He held up a chain with a five inch long black pike like crystal on it. "That's the sixth one."

"They all seem to come in different colors," said the first man who spoke.

"Think of it like this Eric, we distinguish one another by name and look right?" Ivy asked the first man. "They may be doing it to distinguish one another, or maybe it has something to so with what they do, their personal power."

"Ivy's right, black might mean this one had power over shadow or dreams," said the guy who had picked it up.

"Victor, you know you're probably right, why do you put might in front of it all?" said the fourth, big and normally silent.

"Seth, you know as well as I that nothing is certain until we have all of the evidence and come to a conclusion," Victor said as he pocketed the crystal. "So, who's up for a midnight snack?" The men smiled, but Ivy just rolled her eyes,

"Come on Ivy, you know we have stuff in the van for you," Eric said as he slung an arm around her neck and playfully pulled her into a headlock.

"Aye, now let go of me before I use you for my snack," Ivy said as she wriggled out of his grip.

"That's my feisty girl," Eric smiled and Ivy glared at him, her fire red eyes teeming with the ends of the hunt and the slightest bit of fun.

"Let's go you two, before you start getting busy in the shadows," Victor said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked back down the street to where they had left the van. Seth followed silently behind with Eric and Ivy taking up the rear, making snide remarks at Victor as they went.

«

"So what's the name of the organization we'll be working with?" Eric asked as they sat in Furnace, their favorite tavern that they always went to after a successful hunt.

"Hellsing," Victor answered as he chewed on a breadstick. "Apparently their leader is a hard ass cold hearted person. Apparently they keep two vampires, but use them only as weapons. Hellsing is England's best."

"Only using their vampires for weapons?" Seth asked, "What a joke."

"Yeah, where's the fun in that?" Eric asked as he looked over at Ivy, who was staring out the window smoking a cigarette like she always did. "How do they get along?"

"Apparently the leader of Hellsing controls the stronger of the vampires with magical seals that have been in place for almost two hundred years. The other vampire is the elder ones fledgling," Victor said.

"They're there against their will?" Eric asked. "What kind of crock is this Hellsing?"

"Shut up Eric," Ivy said. "Each group has their own way, they have theirs, we have ours, some don't even associate with my kind at all. Like Iscariot, who deem it Satanic to be in the same room with a vampire."

"That's even stupider than Hellsing," Seth put in.

"Yeah, they must have some pretty psycho people working for them," Eric said. He turned to watch Ivy for a minute, "See anything out there Ivy?"

"No, just looking," Ivy said as she smashed her cigarette into the ashtray and lit another one.

"When are they supposed to get here?" Eric asked as he turned back to Victor.

"Two days, if they actually accept our invitation. You know how the English are, they can't stand Americans, little youngens don't know their place among an upper class society such as ours," Victor added in a cheap English accent at the end of his statement to give it the meaning he wanted.

Eric and Seth laughed out loud while Ivy snickered quietly to herself. It was an old joke they made all the time on the British. Now they were going to have to put the plug on their teasing until Hellsing was gone from America. They had to keep up a good name!

"Does anyone know if they're actually coming?" Eric asked as he tipped the rest of his beer into his mouth.

"Someone back at HQ would probably know," Victor answered.

Seth sighed and looked at his watch, "It's four am, we should head back and see if there's anything else old Chief wants us to do before daybreak."

"Yeah probably should," Eric said as he stole Ivy's cigarette and took a puff before giving to back.

"Do that again and I'll bite you," Ivy said.

"Please, bite me," Eric said seductively and Ivy rolled her eyes as she stood up, knocking Eric from his seat as she went. "Ow, I deserved that…"

Victor laughed as he offered him a hand up, "Real smooth Eric, real smooth."

«

Author Note: Did you like it? I thought the little spats between Eric and Ivy were fun! I love those two! Review please!


	3. Differences

Author's Note: "Ah ha, sorry I took so long in updating. Writers block does make it rather difficult to write sometimes. I hope you like this chapter. It's shorter than the others, but still pretty good. I don't own Hellsing! Just my characters! Sorta…

Quick thanks: "A big thank you wicked caprice for catching my mistake! I guess my mind was in two places at once! It's fixed now, and to clarify, they are in Washington. Thanks again!"

Chapter 3

Integra sat in the plane completely and utterly bored. Alucard was able to sit inside the plane as well, since their whole flight was done at night, but even with both vampires and Walter in the private jet, it was deadpan…

She watched Walter out of the corner of her eye as he played a game of cards with Seras, and looked to be losing horribly. She chuckled at the sight before starting a silent conversation with the vampire sitting behind her.

**_Sense anything? _**She asked him.

**_My master wishes to know what I am thinking, is she that bored? _**Alucard asked.

**_Do you have anything better in mind? _**Integra asked then thought for a second, **_Don't answer that._**

****

Alucard's mind voice echoed as he laughed, **_Ah my master you have no sense of humor!_**

****

****

**_It's in my office back home locked in a drawer,_** Integra answered as she shot the vampire and icy glare.

**_So we are not going to have any fun on this trip? _**Alucard asked.

**_Alucard, this is strictly business, not some fun little game to play with the cult of vampires we're here to eliminate, _**Integra said, making herself clear.

**_You always ruin my fun Master, _**Alucard pouted.

**_Good,_** Integra smirked as she turned in her seat to look back at him. **_And it's not like you won't find something else to entertain you while we are here._**

****

****

Alucard's chuckle was the only thing heard from their conversation, **_Too true._**

****

«

"Here they come," Seth said as he pointed to the jet coming toward the runway.

They waited until the jet was completely unloaded before walking out into the night air to great them. They studied the four figures as they went, ignoring the second plane full of Hellsing soldiers.

"Is that a guy or a girl?" Eric whispered to Ivy as they neared, know the vampiress would be able to tell by sent.

"Female, and yes even I had to check twice before confirming it," her voice held a slight irritation towards the tall vampire clad in red standing near the luggage.

"Not like him?" Eric asked.

"He's old, far older than me, with more experience under his belt than I could ever manage in this organization. He is laced with magic, his own and the magic coming from the woman, his master.

"And the fledgling?" Victor asked as they neared.

"Almost can't sense her, but she's there, and there's an inner fire burning in her that just needs to be kindled before it can burn properly," Ivy answered as they reached the jet and Eric introduced them all.

"Welcome to Washington Miss Hellsing!" Eric said over the wind and sound of the runway. "I hope your flight was pleasant!"

"As pleasant as it could only have been," her voice was loud and deep, surprising Eric for only a second.

A drop of water on Victor's glasses signaled that it would be pouring in a few seconds, "We should get inside before we get drenched!" As the words slipped from his mouth, the clouds tore open and rain came down in buckets. "Er…sorry, guess I was too late!"

Eric laughed, "Come on hurry up!" He waved for the soldiers to follow as well before he turned and bolted back under the awning and into the airport building.

Integra grabbed her things and dashed after them, not really wanting to get any wetter than she already was. Walter and the two vampires followed behind her. The rest of the soldiers were already being loaded into buses and taken to the barracks at the American Headquarters.

"Well, we've certainly have gotten off on a wet start off," Eric said as wrung water out of his shirt. "I'll start with introductions. I'm Eric, head of the first squad of Damian Organization, founded by our chief…uh…Chief Damian. The brains of the outfit is Victor Taylor, weapons master is Seth Bradley, and the magician and our master shot is Ivy, our resident vampiress."

"Integra Wingates Hellsing," Integra introduced herself formally, "And this is Walter K. Dollunezz, Hellsing's retainer and weapons smith. Our two vampires are Seras Victoria and Alucard."

"It's a pleasure," Victor smiled and Seras grinned, the friendly ones having seen one another.

"Well, if intros are out of the way, I'd say it's time to head back to HQ right?" Eric asked and the rest of his team nodded. "Victor will drive you and your party to HQ and the three of us will catch up with you shortly, we have a call in. Later!"

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go with you," Integra said. "I'd like to see how you work."

Eric looked at Ivy and Seth, who shrugged, "All right, we have room in the van for one more."

Integra left her things with Walter and headed out with the three of them, "So what is the call for?

"Two vampires were spotted near a park. Looked as though they were looking for something," Eric answered as he unlocked their black van. "A vampire willing to come out during the day, even though it's raining is usually up to something. We're going there to scope it out and see if what the caller said was true."

"You don't seem to have brought any artillery," Integra pointed out.

"This is just an observation," Eric said as they drove down the street. "We won't take them out until we know for certain what they are doing and who they are working for. If they are indeed doing anything that is destructive and we have all of their data, then they will get a load of silver," he pulled out a small pistol he kept hidden in one of the pockets of his coat. "If not, we'll just have Ivy track them until we can gather info on them. Once that's done, then we shoot them. Only if they are doing anything wrong."

"But if you let them get away then they might get away with doing something disastrous," Integra said.

"Though that sometimes is a threat, Ivy is always armed as she trails them." Seth explained. "If the vampires decide to change from peaceful to destructive, then they will be taken out. Besides, they might even lead us to something bigger and better to get rid of than if we just shot them point blank."

**Well that's definitely different from how we work, **Integra thought to herself as she became silent and watched through the wet window. They arrived soon after their conversation ended and staked themselves out on two high buildings.

"The vampires were sighted near the park just east of here," Eric said over their headset radios. They had split into two groups, Integra was with Seth on one building while Eric and Ivy sat perched on another. They turned their sights on the park and scanned it with their binoculars until they found two figures standing under a tree.

They could only study the two vampires for a few moments before they parted in different directions. Integra watched Ivy spring off the building and land on the street below, darting quickly and silently after one of them.

"What about the other one?" Integra asked.

"Ivy'll send her Familiar out after the other one," Eric answered. "Don't worry Ms. Hellsing. Ivy may only clock in at 200 years old and be no where near as powerful as your Alucard, but she's still sly. If she doesn't want to be seen, she won't be. She'll meet us back at HQ before the sun comes up with the info we need. We'll decide then whether to go in, or let it go for a while. Let's head home."

Integra was slightly amazed. It had gone over so smoothly and quickly. Nothing she had ever done had gone like that, but then again, she was just search and destroy. The other members of the Round Table dealt with the information and detail.

**Note to self, form an information retrieval system once we get home, **Integra thought to herself. She knew Seras was good at information retrieval, maybe she would assign her as head of the department.

Driving back to HQ, Integra's head buzzed with new information. She couldn't sort through it then and there, not with jet lag beginning to creep up on her. She would save it for after she had had a little bit of sleep.

«

Author's Note: "Was it any good? I think I got all of the mistakes out of it, but I could have missed. Please review!"


End file.
